Melting
by Lady Viola Delesseps
Summary: As the tale ends, Hans is locked up, Anna and Kristoff have just realized their love for each other, and Arendelle is finally thawed for good. But Elsa experiences flashbacks with alarming intensity, and seems to be sinking further and further into the depths of isolation. An unlikely candidate is selected to save her from impeding insanity... the 13th prince of the Southern Isles.
1. Melting

**So, I am becoming mainstream. I hate to be so predictable, to like all the same things that everyone else does, but looky here, I am becoming a fan of Frozen just like everyone else. Anyhow, what's a little un-mainstream is that I like Hans, and I think he deserves more of a role, so I have given it to him in this post-movie story. After the events of the movie left our cast of characters happy and free, I resolved to bring back Elsa's struggle with her inner conflicts, and resolve things with the Southern Isles, who no doubt are not pleased that their thirteenth brother is languishing in an Arendelle prison...**

Quiet. That was the only sound that Elsa could hear, a quiet that proclaimed peace and happiness to all outside the walls of the castle. It was a pity it could not be said about the inhabitants that lived within the walls. It was quiet there as well, but a different sort. A silence. Outside was punctuated by the calling of birds, the laughter of children, and the polite greetings of the working folk. It was undisruptive, and still cheery. Inside it was absolutely silent. And she knew very well why.

She had requested it that way. The slightest noise could set her off, and the servants were quickly coming to fear her as they once did. Though this time it was not her icy powers they feared, but the reality of the depression into which she was plunging, and the insanity that seemed to be following in the wake of happiness and peace.

Elsa sat upon her bed, staring straight ahead of her, unblinking, and unmoving. Her hair was rumpled, and her face pale, and her mind, despite the outward inactivity of her body, was running a mile a minute, thoughts that threatened to drive her into crazed oblivion.

_I can't. I have to remember what things used to be like, and return to that. Simple. Simple. No, what am I thinking, I can't – no. The way things used to be is not good enough. Neither for me, or for everyone else. Isolation. Loneliness. Fear of being different, being thought a freak. They would smile, they would laugh, call me eccentric, unique. They were kind about it, and I'd laugh too. But all I want to be is normal. I know it's a lie. I don't want to be normal. Who would. I secretly rejoice in my powers, don't I. I have seen what they can do, but I am afraid that I cannot regulate myself, both in that realm, and in this one. I cannot control the power of my mind, it has such potential, I know it does, but I let it run away with me like a bobsled on an icy slope, and I am destroying myself with inactivity. I should do something. Anything. But then I would be faking. Only pretending, feeling like an actor, as I have all my life. But I'm good._

_ Who am I? Who am I really? I know. I like to think I can be three things, that I can be a smart, gracious queen, that I can use my intellect and poise to an advantage here, or that I can be a calm, quiet, ordinary person. I have tried it, and it works well, it is easy. Ordinary people are so much simpler than what I am. I can get a headache from the simplicity of it. And then there is the power that I felt, the freedom, the rage rising inside me like the boiling of a furnace, overflowing and turning into sheer majesty around me, alone, with no one to hurt, no one to see. Any of those three people I could be. But none of them are me, I am finding. I am this person, this shell, sitting here, with an empty head and heart, rattling around with tiny particles of fancy and intellect, but I'm not capable of taking any action to prove it._

_ I am mad. I am absolutely raving mad. I don't know what hour it is. Or how long it's been since I've eaten. I sometimes wonder what it is like to be normal. I wouldn't know. I long to be invisible, so that I can stare without being rude, so that I can observe, and learn. I feel like an infant and a genius at the same time. My thoughts, my life are presented in my head as complete paragraphs, as a well-drawn plan, and yet I cannot even focus on what I was trying to do in this room before I sat down. I have such great power, and yet know nothing. I feel – _

_ "_Elsa?" A voice broke in to her raging thoughts as it had so many times before. "Elsa? Are you in there?"

"Yes," she replied in a low voice, drooping her head still further toward her chest, and willing the brightness of the window before her to go away. She squeezed her eyes shut and veined pink and orange was the only thing she could see as the door creaked on its hinges, and footsteps entered the room. Elsa could hear when the hard soled shoes crossed the wooden floor and reached the rug, and she felt herself shrink even further within herself.

Anna rounded the foot of the unmade bed and knelt before her sister, her wide eyes looking up into Elsa's face.

"Are you alright?"

Elsa made no reply, simply lifting her head, and allowing her vacant gaze to wander the room, lighting on anything, everything, but Anna's face.

"Elsa?"

"Hm..." Her throat vibrated, and she grimaced. "I – I don't want to do anything today," she managed, laying back on the bed and turning so that she faced away from Anna, tugging the sheet up over her legs. "I feel..."

"How do you feel?" She could imagine Anna's face right now, it was likely pleading, her brow corrugated with concern, her mouth slightly parted as she waited for the words to signify that her sister had heard, that she understood.

"Crazy."

"Elsa, you're not crazy," Anna began in a gentle voice, as Elsa sat up suddenly.

"Prove it." Her eyes were murky, her face pale, her hair tangled and falling in her face, around her shoulders. Anna lifted a hand and began to finger the blonde mats, but Elsa flinched.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes met her sister's.

"I was going to brush your hair," Anna said steadily.

"Don't," Elsa muttered. "I'll do it."

"You said that yesterday."

Elsa made no reply, but neither did she protest when Anna rose, retrieving a comb from the nearby dressing table, and beginning to gently work the tangles from Elsa's hair.

"Anna?"

"Hm?" Anna knew this was coming. Elsa's voice was small, childish.

"Anna, I keep... I keep going back. And I said I wouldn't."

"Yeah." Anna knew there was nothing else she could say. Elsa had told her this before, but she did not want to stop her. Not when she finally was going to open up again.

"The other night, I was just laying here, and then... it was like I was back on the mountain again. But... but it was..." She shook her head, and Anna retracted the comb. "I am worried. I am worried that it will start again."  
"Elsa, it never stopped. You just learned to control it, that's all."

It was sometimes difficult to remember that Elsa was the elder of the two. Sometimes Anna felt like she really did take care of her older sister. Especially when she was in such a fragile mental state. It was exhausting, actually. Fortunately, Anna was not one who gave up easily.

"It's so intense... and so often. I... I can't help but be frightened."

"Should we – tell someone? Maybe there's someone who –"

"No!" Elsa spun to look at her sister, a strange light in her eyes. "No, don't tell anyone. I – don't want them knowing the truth."

"What truth?" Anna brushed a stray curl behind Elsa's ear and took her hand. "What?"

"That I'm insane," Elsa whispered.

Anna just hugged her close as the sound of her quiet crying replaced the silence of the room.

Kristoff was waiting for her when she left Elsa lying in a somewhat composed heap upon the tidied bed, her hair quickly braided in one loose plait, and her thin shift replaced with a simple dress. His round eyes sought hers as she clicked the door shut behind her and shook her head silently.

"She's not coming out?"

Anna grabbed his hand and towed him further down the hall so that their voices would not be heard through the door. She took a deep breath.

"She's not coming out."  
"Anna, this is the fifth day that she hasn't even emerged from her room! This is crazy! I mean, if she keeps this up, we'll have to –"

"We won't have to do anything," Anna said firmly. "We'll keep loving her, keep caring for her until she grows stronger."

Kristoff scratched the back of his head. "You really think she –"

Anna nodded. "Yeah. I do." There was a long silence before she linked her arm through his and they began to stroll down the hall. Kristoff laughed and let her lead the way, asking, "Got any plans?"

Anna ignored him. "How is Arendelle?"

"As far as I can tell, thawed, and functioning normally. Except the square, of course, it continues as a perpetual rink. You know, I was thinking we could open it up and..." he trailed off as he could see that Anna was clearly not listening to his rambling.

"Hello? You even listening?" He exhaled through his lips, and dropped her arm. "Why do I even bother?"

"I've got an idea..." Anna said suddenly, scampering across to a tall window, and leaning out, sniffing the air like a dog. "Why don't we go to the prison?"

"The prison?" Kristoff scowled. "Are you going nuts too? Why would we –"

"Be nice," she hissed, elbowing him in the ribs as a servant scurried by, eying the two.

"Uh – Hilda?" Anna called, and the maid turned, dropping a curtsey. "What are you doing?"

"Taking this plate to Her Majesty," Hilda began, but Anna shook her head.

"No. She told me that she doesn't want to be disturbed."

"But she must –"

"Give something to me in an hour or so, and I'll take it to her."

"Very good, your highness," a perturbed Hilda returned, and reversed her steps out of the corridor. Anna sighed.

"I don't want anyone to know how serious this really is." After a sober pause, her eyes lit up again. "The prison!"

"Wait, wait wait. Why the prison? You got a friend there?"

"I don't know, you might," Anna retorted, opening the door to her room and disappearing within. Kristoff waited outside until she emerged, pulling the ends of her braids from the neck of the garment and tipping her chin in the air. "Fasten me."

"Helpless..." Kristoff muttered, fumbling with the clasp and finally hooking the cloak together beneath her chin.

"Princess," she reminded, and then urged him, "Come on! I want to talk to Hans as soon as possible."

"Hans!" Krisoff put on the brakes, skidding them to a stop. "You want to go to the prison to see Hans?"

"Yeah. Fortunately for us we don't have to go all the way to the Southern Isles. I hear he's still cooling it here."

"You don't still like him, do you?" Kristoff asked dubiously. "Because if that's the case –"

"No, but I've got an idea. I think he can help us." Anna grinned and heaved open the great door, letting in a whoosh of crisp autumn air and a few leaves. It groaned shut behind them as they descended the steps.

"_Help_? With what? Taking over the kingdom?" Kristoff vociferated, hurrying to keep up with her. "What in the world..."

"Listen to me," Anna stopped short and Kristoff nearly bumped into her. Her eyes were wide, her voice serious. "If you go on repeating everything I say loud enough for all the city to hear I'll have to send you back! This is all secret! All of it!"

"Hey, I'm only trying to –"

"Be a good ice master or whatever, and come with me." She patted him on the chest, and started off again, before whirling and exclaiming, "We need to get him released. So start thinking of how to do that."

"What?" Kristoff stood rooted to the spot for a long moment before running to catch up to the retreating princess. "Are you _insane_?"

"Maybe," she called. "Maybe it's contagious. Hold your breath if you want."

The marketplace backed up the the square which was currently occupied by Elsa's ice rink. Though not a market day, the stalls remained standing, empty, some at rakish angles. Along the outer wall that formed the back of the royal stables, several closet-like cells were placed, in clear view of the market, providing ample opportunity for moralization to young children. Two were vacant, but the one on the corner, next to the stall that still reeked of last week's fish, had an occupant, a slumped, dark-haired figure. Anna produced a large pair of keys from beneath her cloak and allowed them to clank together ostentatiously as they approached.

The prisoner looked up, his hair deflated, his face overgrown with uneven stubble. His eyes drooped and his clothing was torn and shabby, unrecognizable from its former glory. But he stood in hope as the princess and Kristoff drew nearer.

"Anna?" Hans gripped the bars with both hands and pressed his face to them as she stood there, a smug look on her face. "What are you doing here? What are –" He broke off, his eyes glued to the keys.

"Not letting you out," Kristoff said, his voice firm. "Not yet, at least."

"We need to talk," Anna put in, casting a glance back over her shoulder to Kristoff. "So we may let you out for that."

"What? No. He can talk through the bars." Kristoff crossed his arms.

Hans shook his head. "I thought you'd forgotten about me."

Anna snorted. "I would if I could."

He looked a little hurt, but seemed to be trying not to let it show. Kristoff took all his expressions in with a prejudiced eye.

"But, unfortunately, we need your help," Anna added.

Hans regarded her suspiciously. "You need _my_ help?"

She nodded.

Kristoff muttered, "Make this quick, I'm going to stand at the entrance to the market and see that no one disturbs you. Call if you need me." And with that, he set off, his sturdy stride carrying him across the open market and to the gap between the buildings' angles whence they came.

Anna took a deep breath. "Listen, this is going to sound strange, but –"

"First of all, let me say something." Hans took a step back from the bars and sat on the chill stone floor, crossing his legs and watching as Anna did the same from outside the cell, settling her skirt about her feet. "There is no reason why you should trust me. So why are you wasting your time?"

Anna narrowed her eyes. "I had my faith in humanity severely tested. So no, I don't believe you're really sorry. But I need you to pretend to be, so that we can save Elsa." She could have bitten her tongue out the moment she said it. She hadn't intended to be so free. Not at first.

"Elsa needs help?" Hans leaned forward. "How?"

"We'll get to that later," Anna said shortly. "But for now – are you going to do it?"

Hans gave an ingratiating smile. "I do not yet know what I am being asked to do, _princess_."

"Exactly what you're told."

"And what will I get in return?"

"Good treatment."

"I have good treatment." He gestured to his accommodations, which were cramped and weather-beaten at most. "They even feed me. Twice a day."

"Better, then. And maybe even a guarantee of safe passage home, depending on how good you are."

Hans stood. "Well." Anna followed his example. "In those terms, I think I could find it in me to be very good."

"Right." Anna selected one of the keys and inserted it into the lock, turning it with some effort, and letting the door screech open. Kristoff, from his post across the square, turned and began to make his way back toward them.

"The blond oaf is still around?" Hans said in a quiet voice, stepping forth from his cell, and stretching his arms.

"Yeah, the blond oaf is still around," Anna said loudly, so loud the Kristoff would be sure to hear. He reached them even quicker than she expected.

"Hands behind your back," he commanded, and Hans raised his eyebrows.

"I don't have to listen to you. I take my orders from –"

"Oh, for heaven's sakes, just do as he says," Anna said irritably. Under her breath, she muttered, "And I haven't even told him what he's supposed to do yet." Lifting her voice again, she said, "Hans," purposefully leaving off his title, "-you are to follow me. Be silent, speak to no one. Oh – and hide your face." She took off her cloak and handed it to him.

With some hesitation, Hans swathed his face in the magenta fabric, and followed after the pair through the streets of Arendelle, his gait stooped and unrecognizable, his head wrapped in a very good imitation of a street-vendor woman.

Anna led them to a side door of the castle and they slipped through with the aid of another of her keys, and they made their way hastily up the stairs and toward the wing which housed the guest chambers.

"Am I to stay here?" Hans whispered loudly, as Anna pushed open a door at the end of a long corridor and gave him a little shove inside. Kristoff secured the door behind them, and Anna yanked the cloak off of Hans's head.

"Yeah. And you can only do as you're told, remember. Or... or –" she trailed off helplessly, looking at Kristoff.

"I've got a reindeer. And he's mean. You don't want to meet him when he's mad," Kristoff threatened.

Hans stood, looking around him. "This is the same room that –"

"Yes, I know. The same room you stayed in before the coronation. Your clothing's still in the wardrobe." Anna gestured.

Hans eagerly crossed the room and opened the double doors, taking in with joy the sight of his former finery. "First, I will have a bath, and then I think I'll –"

"We'll leave you alone for one hour. _One hour._" Anna put on her most imperious face. "And then we're coming back, so get that bath finished by then- that's something nobody wants to see. I'll bring dinner, and we'll talk. Alright?"

"Am I coming back with you?" Kristoff said in a low voice as Hans agreed.

"You better. I don't think I could handle him on my own."

Kristoff never did figure out of she was teasing or not.

Exactly an hour later there was a rap on the door. Hans stood from his seat by the fire where he had been perusing a book and called, "Come in."

"Thank you," Anna said primly, opening the door and ushering in Hilda with two trays, and Kristoff with a third. Hilda looked in consternation at Hans sitting there in a dark coat, shaven and decent looking at last.

"P-prince..." she stammered, clattering down the tray.

"Hilda, remember what we talked about," Anna said to her with a steady look, and with a gesture of silence, Hilda dropped a curtsy and scurried out, slamming the door behind her.

"Well. Here we are." Anna took a seat on the chaise opposite the fire, and Kristoff drew up the footstool to sit on. Hans took a deep whiff of whatever it was steaming under the trays.

"Smells good."

"It is," Kristoff said, his tone guarded. "You had better appreciate how nice the princess is being to you after what you did."

"Oh, I do." Han's eyes were wide. "I know I'm a miserable wretch and don't deserve good treatment."

"I wish I could believe you," Kristoff said, his eyes narrowed. He removed the lid from one of the trays and put the plate in his lap, taking a steaming mouthful of the fish with his fork. Anna followed suit, gesturing for Hans to take his tray.

Hans ate eagerly, but with evidence of the good breeding that was deep within him. Anna nibbled at her supper, but seemed lost in thought. At last she spoke.

"This is going to sound really crazy, but it's the only thing I can think of."

Kristoff had already polished his plate and could give his attention to the fruit which formed their dessert, and to Anna's words. She stole a grape from his bowl, and popped it into her mouth, swallowing quickly and saying:

"So, Elsa. She is falling into depression. Deep, deep depression."

"Don't we all?" muttered Hans.

"This is different. She was isolated as a child, living completely alone. I didn't know why then, but now I understand it was because of her abilities. She feared hurting people with them, and was told that she was dangerous. It's a self-inflicted lie."

"Wait a minute." Krisoff propped his chin on his fist. "She _is _dangerous, we all saw this."

"But she can control it now. Love. Remember?" Anna rolled her eyes.

Hans was listening closely, nodding at occasional intervals.

"So, this depression of which you speak." His hazel eyes were wide. "Is it – dangerous?"

"Dangerous to her. It's absolutely overtaking her. And everyone else, if you know what I mean. Who knows what a relapse like this could do."

Kristoff sat up straighter. "Describe what she's going through, Anna."

The princess took a deep breath. "She doesn't leave her room. She is afraid of the smallest noises, and she hates the bright light. She tells me..." Anna furrowed her brow. "She tells me she does not feel like she exists. She didn't have the same life with other people that most people had. She's just completely withdrawing, because she doesn't know what else to do, and I –"

"Is she–" Hans hesitated. "...insane?"

"No!" Anna exclaimed, her eyes widening. "No, she's not. She thinks she is, but she is just incredibly smart. She knows she's different and thinks it must be bad."

"But she can't function," Kristoff said in a low voice. "She is only getting worse. She has flashbacks of what happened, and they are crippling her."

"So, I thought, if love saved her the first time, then love can save her again," Anna concluded.

Hans shook his head. "I don't understand."

Kristoff exhaled loudly. "She realized that the key to controlling her powers was allowing herself to feel, instead of ignoring it and not letting her feelings show. But... when you admit your feelings, sometimes it hurts. So she stopped again."

"I think..." Anna's voice was quiet. "If you could just try to convince her of her sanity, she would come back from wherever it is she has gone."

"Wait." Hans stood, his back to them as he faced the large fireplace. "Why can't you do this?"

"She won't believe me. And... I take care of so many things for her. I think maybe she should take this from someone else."

"_Me_?" Hans laughed loudly. "You've got to be joking. I tried to kill her."

"Maybe you can get some response out of her, even if it's only anger," Anna protested. "Anything but this apathy, this daze that she has retreated into..."

"You want me to convince Elsa that she's not insane." He blinked.

Anna nodded. Kristoff was looking at his plate.

"How?" He threw his hands in the air. "Just like that?"

"I don't know!" Anna exclaimed. "That's why I thought I'd put someone new on it, I'm out of ideas."

"And it had to be me."

"Well, it couldn't be me," Kristoff put in. "I'm scared half to death that she really is crazy. I wouldn't know how to act around a crazy person."

Anna glared at him. "So, Hans – are you on?"

Hans hesitated for a long moment. "Yes," he said at last, not meeting her eyes. "But I don't know just how I am going to do this..."

"Great." Anna slapped her hands to her knees and stood, Kristoff following her example. "There's no time limit. I'm going to let her know that you're here."

And they left, just like that, the empty trays alone proclaiming that Hans had company at all. He shook his head, and ran his hands through his hair. This was going to be difficult. He would rather lead an army of troops into battle then try to talk to Elsa. She hated him. He hated her. Pretending to like Anna had been difficult enough. He was a soldier, not a romantic. The military was almost the only option left to him as the thirteenth in line to the throne of the Southern Isles and he had done almost nothing else since the age of fifteen. He was beginning to wonder if everyone in this kingdom might not be just a little crazy.

**Soooo. I have a complete twelve or thirteen chapter outline written for this story, but not much time to fill it in... I have no idea when and if I am going to finish this, but I thought I'd post what I have just the same. Review? What do you think so far?**


	2. Who is this Hans?

**Alright, so an update at last! I really wasn't sure if I was going to be able to do this, but it looks like I will, though it will be slow... This chapter is dedicated to Hi, for her thoughtful review. I am so glad that you are enjoying it, and I happen to agree with you. To me, the fact that a story is not filled with sex and cursing which is meant to enthrall readers, requires instead skill and good storytelling to keep readers involved. Not claiming that, but I try :-) Plus, a few tastefully orchestrated sentences can communicate loads of romance – far more than explicit descriptions of exactly WHAT they did (morality aside). That way it leaves the reader's imagination open to huge possibilities -whatever they want to imagine, really- instead of limiting them with the written word. Anyhow, glad you're enjoying, and happy to find a kindred spirit in the world of writing!**

**Thanks also to Mistress of Da Night, bira, and linzeeeK for their reviews, and for those who have added this to their alerts! Really, I wouldn't be updating this at all if it weren't for you all encouraging me on :-) God bless, and on with the chapter!**

Anna hurried down the hallways after sending Kristoff away to find Hilda and tell her to dispose of their dishes. She stopped before Elsa's door and knocked their special shave-and-a-haircut way. She smiled, having not done that in ages. A voice came from within.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Anna. Is the door locked?"

Footsteps crossed the room, and with a click, the door opened a little. Elsa had taken her hair down from the braid and it now fell loose about her shoulders in uneven curls, but she had remained dressed. That was good.

"Can I come in?" Anna asked, pushing against the door ever so slightly.

Elsa wordlessly let the door give way, and Anna entered the chamber, shutting it behind her, and giving her sister a brief smile.

"Can we talk?"

Elsa walked slowly, woodenly, across the room and tugged at the cushion of the window seat, lowering herself to it and pulling her knees up to her chest as Anna sat down next to her and let out a sigh.

"What?" Elsa's gaze met hers.

"Oh? Nothing," Anna said, waving a hand. "Just... I wanted to tell you something."

Elsa nodded, but said nothing.

"So... you remember Hans?"

Elsa made no reply.

"Elsa?"

At last she met Anna's eyes. "Of course I remember him. What about him?"

"Wellllll..." Anna tilted her head to the side. "I decided to give him a let's-see-if-you-can-behave-yourself period, and I just thought –"

"Parole."

"What?"

"The word is parole." Elsa's wide eyes were staring at Anna, glassy, and still.

Anna nodded. "Okay. A parole period. And... you're okay with that?"

Elsa shrugged. "I suppose. You would probably know better than I would." Her head drooped forward.

Anna put a hand on her shoulder, feeling her flinch. "Elsa, you can trust your decisions too. There's nothing wrong with you."

"How can you say that?" Elsa's face was drawn and pale. "How can you say that after what you saw? You, of all people, would know that I'm – I'm..." she choked to a stop and focused on the embroidery of the cushion beneath them in order to ignore the tears that blurred her vision. "Emotions are the most difficult thing to control," she whispered. "Which is why it is easier to just be indifferent."

"Maybe," Anna said slowly. "But I know that you're not really indifferent. You're just pretending." Her voice was gentle. She was trying hard not to preach. She just got tired of saying the same thing over and over. She felt like she was talking to a wall. Or Sven, or something that couldn't really talk back.

At long last, Elsa simply changed back to the original subject.

"Prince Hans. How are you going to supervise him."

"Well," Anna took a deep breath. "I'm not. I mean, it won't be just me. You will too, and so will Kristoff."

"Kristoff?" Elsa seemed to not have even heard the part about her own role in supervising Hans. "What does Kristoff have to do with this?"

"He's helping," Anna repeated, gesturing with one hand. "Like usual."

"Usual?" Elsa's eyes sharpened. "I wasn't aware that he was around on a regular basis."

"You made him official ice master. He's supposed to–"

"Supply ice to the citadel. Not –" Elsa stood and began to pace, "_hang _around here."

"Excuse me, he is a very important friend. I thought you knew this –"

"I didn't know you favored him with your friendship."

"Well, yeah." Anna regarded her sister, dumbfounded. "He kind of saved my life a whole bunch of times..."

"He's a peasant," Elsa said simply.

Anna couldn't believe her ears. "Okay, maybe you're not thinking straight after all. _Kristoff_?" Anna gestured to indicate shaggy hair, strong stature and wide grin. "I'm not understanding how –"

"Don't spend so much time with him, Anna." Elsa's voice was hard. "You are Arendelle's only hope now, and you'll have to marry well."

"Wait, I'm not getting married to him! Though I might someday," she added off-handedly. "Still, you can't –"

"That's what I'm talking about," Elsa said, facing her sister. "Don't see him any more."

"But you said –"

"Not at all, Anna, do you understand?"

Silence filled the room. At last, Anna stood.

"Do you want your dinner brought?" she asked quietly.

Elsa shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

And Anna left without another word.

Meanwhile in the opposite wing of the castle, Hilda rapped on the door to Hans's apartments, and then entered, seeing him seated with his back to her, staring into the fire. She stacked the metal trays and dishes wordlessly, and was preparing to leave when his voice stopped her.

"What is your name?"

She was astonished, but set down the trays and approached, dropping a lopsided curtsy.

"Hilda, your highness."

"I am here on a period of parole. I suppose I am permitted to do as I please?"

"I – I don't know," the maid stammered. "But I will ask the prin –"

"Alright, you may go." He waved a hand. "Go!" he exclaimed, seeing Hilda still standing rooted to the spot, gawking like a chicken. "And don't come in unless I send for you."

Nodding, the maid gathered up the trays and scurried from the room. Hans let out a sigh. A knock roused him from his thoughts.

"I said, don't come unless I send for you!" he shouted, launching up from his chair and stalking across the room. He yanked open the door and beheld Anna, her arms crossed.

"Someone else's grumpy too," she remarked, breezing past him and into the room.

Hans crossed his arms to mimic her. "Well?"

Anna's eyes were wide. "Well, what? Am I allowed to be in here?"

"Of course. But what do you want?"

"I told Elsa about your being here. She seems fine with it."

"Really?" Hans's eyebrows lifted. "That's surprising." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and began tentatively, "Princess –"

"Anna," she supplied. "But only when we're alone."

"Very well. Anna." She nodded, and he took a deep breath, seeming to find it difficult to choose his words. "When I – since I... while I am..." He broke off, shaking his head, and finally blurted out, "How much freedom am I allowed? Can I pretty much do as I please?"

"'Please' is not a very good way to put it. But what you need to, yeah." Anna tossed her hands up in the air. "I mean, how can you do what we need you to if we don't give you a little freedom?"

She was testing him. Hans bit off his words carefully.

"I am honored by the trust you place in me. I no longer desire any harm to come to Elsa. But I may need to employ... firmness. Of opinion. In order to convince her."

Anna hesitated. "Alright. But if she gets mad at you," she began to back away, grinning, "-then don't blame me. You asked for it."

The following day, Hans dressed carefully in his formal uniform and followed Anna's instructions to wait after breakfast in one of the reception rooms. He lifted a hand to trace the leaded window pane before him and was disgusted to find it shaking. What was the matter with him?

Meanwhile, Anna had the task of convincing Elsa to do her part. It was not going to be easy.

"Please – no, I don't want to be here – I don't want to be here..." Elsa repeated in a tiny voice as they made their way slowly down the passageway. "Please, no – no..."

"It's going to be fine," Anna soothed, entwining her arm through her sister's. "It's going to be okay. It's only to the end of the hall. Your room's not a good place – "

"It will be so light, it will be so open," Elsa whimpered. "I don't want to go, I don't want to go."

Her eyes were huge in her pale face, and her steps faltered as Anna continued to pull her along.

"Elsa, it's okay. Just breath. Just relax."

Elsa obediently took long deep breaths, but they began to come faster and faster, hitching in her chest until at last she gasped, "I need to sit down," and pulled away, collapsing on a nearby settee. Her head drooped forward, and as she clenched her fingers in her hair, shaking sobs drifted up to where Anna stood.

"Elsa, it's going to be fine, it's just a different room."  
"I haven't been in there in so many years," she gasped. "And there is so much commotion out here, and I can't breathe -" she choked off.

Anna looked around her at the few servants moving about, performing their duties in the distance.

"This is important," she began.

"Just go," Elsa waved her hand. "Just go on without me, I'll be fine, I'll just stay here."

"I can't – it's you he has to see. You're the queen –"

"I don't want to go, I don't want to go, I don't want to go..." Elsa repeated in a whisper, slowly rocking back and forth, her whole frame trembling.

"Elsa –"

"I can't go!" she wailed. "I can't breathe, I can't move in this dress..."

"Come on," Anna gently pulled her to her feet, tears stinging her eyes.

"I can't move – I can't move..." Elsa gasped as she was propelled along the corridor.

"Yes, you can, look we're moving for you," a voice said, as a figure came alongside them and took Elsa's other arm. It was Kristoff. Elsa barely looked up into his face as all the tension seemed to drain from her. She sagged between them.

"I thought I told you not to see him," she managed weakly.

"I'm not looking," said Anna, turning her face away, and trying to sound glib. But her heart ached. They were not a moment too soon to be doing this. In fact, they may just be a few moments too late. These episodes of irrationality were becoming more and more frequent.

The double doors gave way to a pleasant, airy apartment situated with a semi-circle of chairs, a few scattered side tables, a gigantic fireplace crackling invitingly, and an area rug woven with a map of the kingdom. In a far gabled window stood an elegant figure clad in white, who turned as the party entered the room.

Hans took in the sight of Anna and Kristoff, flanking a small pale-haired figure in the middle, clad in a stiff formal dress, but seeming to shrink within the finery.

"I need to sit down," she murmured, pulling away and barely making it to a nearby seat before collapsing into it, her hair falling around her face and obscuring it from view.

"Would you like a glass of water, your majesty?" Anna asked quietly, and Elsa nodded. As the princess prepared the cool drought, Kristoff silently slipped from the room, and Hans took a few gingerly steps toward the area where Elsa sat.

"Hello, Queen Elsa," he said in a gentle voice, shifting the scabbard of his sword where it lay against his thigh as he took a seat. "It has been a while."

"You are not welcome here," Elsa said in a feeble voice, lifting her eyes, which had a startling appearance in the bright light of the windows. Her pupils where shrunken to tiny dots, making the pale icy color all the more apparent, and Hans swallowed. She was beautiful. He had never thought about her this way before at all. He cleared his throat.

"I realize that, and I apologize, deeply and truly, for my behavior. It was atrocious."

"Yes, it was," Elsa agreed in an almost voiceless tone.

Anna leaned over the back of her chair for a moment to deposit the glass of water upon the table near at hand. Elsa reached for it and took a long quiet drink, before replacing it on the polished surface.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"I think I'll leave you two now," Anna began, but Elsa's gaze shot up to meet her sisters, terror filling her features.

"No," she whispered simply.

"I don't have any business being here," she retorted. "And you'd probably talk better without my interruptions." She met Hans' eyes in a significant look. "I trust that everything will be well?"

Hans nodded, his green eyes strange and unreadable. "I trust that it will."

And Anna left the room.

Elsa sat as still as a statue, unmoving, and staring at her lap for a long moment after the door closed. Hans shifted in his seat and the springs of the settee squeaked painfully. He ran a hand over his mouth.

"I... I can see that my presence disturbs you."

Elsa made no reply. Hans was about to continue, when she murmured, "It is not your presence, so much."

"What, then?" He looked surprised. "My appearance? My conversation?"

He half hoped she would laugh, but though she looked up, her eyes were blank. "I don't do well around... people... anymore," she said.

Hans simply nodded. "I understand."

"Do you." Her face was vacant.

Hans took a deep breath.

"Actually, I don't. I have no idea what's in your head. In general, I am very good at –" He stopped short seeing Elsa staring at him. He began again. "Modestly speaking, I have been told that I am good at reading people. But you –"

"I am not like most people," she said blandly. "I am insane."

"You are not insane." Hans' face was stern. "I can swear to that."

"Can you?" Elsa cocked her head, her lips parted, pale and bloodless. "How?"

"I – I am working on it. But... it's just something you're telling yourself. So stop."

Elsa continued to stare at him. Heat crept into Hans' face.

"Forgive, me, your majesty." He stood. "Perhaps this is not a good idea after all."

"What do you want?" Elsa's question rang throughout the large chamber and echoed back upon the portrait-covered walls. The crackling of the fire was the only sound in the room for a long moment.

"Nothing," he answered at last, with as honest a look as he could muster. "Truly, nothing."

"Then please." Elsa lowered her head, her shoulders laced with tension once again. "Leave me alone."

"You are not insane," Hans found himself saying. "Princess Anna tells you this, and I'm telling you as well."

"Just because you are telling me does not make it true," she whispered.

"Listen to me. Arundelle needs a strong leader." He was groping for words, strong commands. "Your kingdom will fall apart if you don't pull yourself together and rule it."

"I can't." Elsa's voice was firm. "I don't know what I am doing from one minute to the next, I can't control myself, my feelings, my thoughts, I can't – " Her face contorted as she raised her arm to gesture and the stiff fabric of her dress prevented the motion from being fluid, "- _function –_ I can't move..." Tears filled her eyes.

Hans looked down at her, his heart pounding, but resolved to drive home the message he was required to. "You are not insane."

"Stop saying that!" Elsa exploded, standing, her gaze fiery. "You've been talking with Anna. You've been – _conspiring_ together. And I – I just..." She scrambled up and started to pace, tripping on her heavy skirt and yanking it away from her legs. Elsa fled out into the open like a startled animal, still rambling in a high-pitched voice, "You can say it all you want, you can try to force me to behave like a normal person, you can dress me up and make me say all these things that normal people say, and I can fool them! I fooled them for so long! You can threaten, you can appeal, you can do everything in your power, but you don't know that I am doing everything in mine! And it's still not enough. It's still – " Her face was tinged pink as she took in quick breaths, her breast rising and falling above the constricting gown. In anger she raised her arm and yanked the fabric forward so it tore across the back of her shoulder, freeing her movements. She tore her hair down "Why won't you all just -" She stopped short as a cool flurry of air ghosted across the exposed skin. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand and ran a finger across the gash, shuddering.

Hans slowly approached her. "Your majesty -"

Elsa backed up against the wall, pressing against the heavy tapestry and sending ripples up to the very top where it hung from an enormous mahogany rod.

"I would like a pair of gloves," she whispered.

Hans furrowed his brow, but obligingly drew off his own, approaching cautiously and holding them out to her.

As Elsa took them, her fingers brushed over his, and she turned her back, scrubbing the hand that had touched his against her skirt as if his touch had contaminated her. But she slipped on his gloves nevertheless, the broad fingers swallowing up hers and the cuffs sagging around her small wrists. Hans was intrigued.

"Majesty, if I may," he began in a quiet voice. "Why did my brief touch offend you so much, if you are perfectly alright with wearing my gloves?"

"They are clean," Elsa replied, as if that explained everything.

"And my hands are not?"

"Your hands are skin."

Hans blinked. "Yes, they are covered in skin."

"I can't stand skin touching skin," she whispered. "Not even my own. I hate summer, when clothing is more open, when there is a possibility of my touching myself..."

Hans was beginning to think his was a hopeless case. Elsa was clearly not stable. And he was supposed to convince her that she was. By all the southern isles...

"There is nothing wrong with skin," he offered, sounding pathetically lame. "Everyone has it."

Her back was still to him, her voice nearly buried in the tapestry, but carrying over her shoulder just enough to reach his ears. "I hate the way it feels. I feel that I have to take a bath after anything touches me. Otherwise it's too distracting. I think about it. Wherever I was touched, and then... I can't think about anything else. Water washes all of it away."

"Perhaps – you're just overly sensitive. To touch. Something that could be remedied by... desensitization?" He took a step forward, and when she didn't move, reached out a bare finger and touched her exposed shoulder. She stiffened.

"That wasn't so bad... was it?"

Elsa turned, crossing her arm over her chest to clutch the back of her shoulder where his skin had touched hers. "I will always remember it."

There was something... appealing about that. Hans mentally kicked himself. _What are you thinking? There is nothing good about these problems that she has. She's a lunatic. So, physical touch revolts her. Why are you entertaining thoughts of – _He stopped short, appealed at himself. He pointed a finger.

"You are not insane," he said, using the tone with which he commanded his troops. And then he turned and exited the room.

Hans lay upon his bed that night, sleep edging away from him as carefully as the queen had. Anna had come to his chambers several hours after his interview with Elsa ended, and asked him how it had gone.

"Good," he replied evasively. "Not splendid, but good."

"Well, what happened?" Anna pressed, twisting a piece of her hair eagerly.

"Nothing, really. We just talked. I … I'm considering rethinking my methods."

"Really?" Anna's eyebrows shot upwards. "I have no idea what you mean, but this is your thing now, not mine. I mean –" she gestured. "She's my sister, and I'm going to keep taking care of her. But it's you that has to try to reintegrate her with the idea that she _can_ function. If she tries."

"I'm not sure she can," Hans had said tentatively, scratching his cheek.

Anna stared. "Seriously? You too? I mean, yes, I understand that _now _she can't, but once you convince her head that there is nothing wrong, her actions will follow."

"The trouble is, her head is where the problem resides. It won't work."

"What are you saying, we should just give up?" Anna threw her hands in the air. "Accept that she's a lunatic and lock her up, and get Arundelle a new queen?"

"No – not at all. I just mean... You said you'd give me some freedom."

"Uh-huh." Anna's eyes were narrowed.

"You said I'm supposed to convince her that she's not insane – you know, do the talking – while you keep taking care of her – making her eat, sleep, not destroy things. Am I right."

"Where are you going with this?"

Hans took a deep breath. "It's not going to work. I –" He swallowed. "She needs a new start."

"I know. Anna nodded. "That's why a new face is going to do her good."

"The face of the person that tried to kill her?"

Anna bit her lip. "Okay. So you want to call it off?"

Hans shook his head. "No. I want it all."

"What do you mean?"

"All of it. The care, the talking, the taking care of, the everything. She's associating you with her long-term caretaker. All of which seems to confirm the fact that she's hopelessly crazy. I'm a foreign dignitary –" Anna scowled.

"-Okay, a foreign prisoner, but at least I'm a regular person. What I mean is – not in the family. Not a normal person who it would seem likely would take care of..." He shook his head, his tongue in knots. "Just let me do it all. I think I can help her."

"You said you wanted to use firmness." Anna wasn't convinced.

Hans looked away for a moment. "I'm not sure that's what she needs."

There was a long period of silence before Anna nodded. "Alright," she said. "You can do it."

Hans forced himself to take long even breaths as he stared up at the canopy above him, the pillow beneath his head making the slightest of whispers as he stirred and tried to force his eyes to close once more. Elsa still had his gloves.

**Thoughts? Reviews? Critique? How do you think THIS is going to work out?**


	3. The Plan

**Hello, again, faithful readers! Thank you so much for your interest and patience with me. Real life is time-consuming, but I can't seem to keep myself away from this story... **

Anna rose early and threw her clothing on in a hurry. Glancing outside, she saw that it promised to be a warm, sunny day, melting the thin snow that still covered the ground into slush, but she grabbed her cloak nevertheless, draping it over her arm and slipping from her room. She shut the door with a quiet click and whirled to dash off down the hall, but nearly collided with Franz, the portly hallservant, who smiled at her.

"Up so early, princess?" he greeted, shifting the ewer he carried from one hand to the other. "May I ask why?"

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer," Anna replied flippantly, giving him a grin, then squinting. "Why are you so nosy?"

Franz bowed apologetically. "It is the queen's orders, you see."

"I see." Anna nodded, then shook her head. "No, I don't see. I'm just going to find Kristoff and ask him -"

"Exactly, your highness. The queen does not want you consorting with this man."

"_Consorting_?" Anna raised her eyebrows. "What does she mean by that? All we do is talk, and work together to help Arendelle. He's a friend-'

Frans shook his head. "Don't take it up with me, highness. I am merely following orders." He pursed his lips. "Take it up with _her._"

"Thank you, I will," Anna murmured, pushing past him, and racing down the hall, skirts flying. She skidded to a halt before Elsa's room and rapped on the door, plain, and business-like.

"Your majesty, I need to speak to you," she called through the white-painted wood. "It's urgent, are you awake?"

"I am now," came the voice, and Anna eased open the door to see Elsa sitting on the edge of her bed, a book untouched beside her, her feet dangling nervelessly over the edge of the mattress.

"This is ridiculous," Anna began, starting across the floor, but Elsa cringed.

"Anna, please - now?"

"Yes, now." Anna was firm. "You have the servants spying on me?"

Elsa's eyes darkened with realization. "They're not spying, they're helping me enforce my..." she gestured. "-Orders."

"Yes, but this is completely out of line!"

"How? Kristoff is dangerous."

"_Dangerous?_" Anna couldn't believe her ears. "First he's 'not suitable', now he's a threat? Threat to what?"

"You, me, Arendelle, everything," Elsa said earnestly.

"You are crazy," Anna said, not caring if she sounded callous. "I am going to see him."

"You care too much for him, and that's what's dangerous."

"There's nothing dangerous about Kristoff!"

"You love him." Elsa asserted.

"What?"  
Silence rang. The queen looked away. She didn't meet her sister's eye, but at last repeated, "I said you love him."

Anna's mouth was agape. She didn't care if it was pretty or not. This morning had pushed the limits of believability and it wasn't even nine o'clock yet.

"I - well, what if I did?" She tried to sound nonchalant. "That would be fine, wouldn't it? What's it to you?"

"It's best to limit the people you're around. Then you don't hurt anyone," Elsa said at last. Anna met her eyes.

"That's what you think."

"Anna, don't -" This was in response to Anna's turning on her heel and preparing to walk from the room. "You have to listen. I'm the monarch here."

"There ought to be a law in place for if the monarch is mentally incapable of rational decisions," Anna snapped, and then rushed from the room, her face hot and her chest aching. Not see Kristoff! Dangerous! She was never going to tolerate this. She put up with so much from Elsa, but this - this was too much. Before she could fully collect her thoughts, she collided with Hilda.

"Hilda! I'm sorry!" Anna exclaimed. The maid caught her breath and picked up the spilled portmanteau she was carrying, and managed, "No harm, done, princess, though if I were you, I would-"

"Hilda, what is that?" Anna demanded, seeing the articles which had been strewn on the ground - a fur edged overcoat, a few small trinkets, an ice hatchet...

"These are Master Kristoff's personal effects."

"And what are you doing with them?"

"Taking them to him, he is departing for a time. Queen's orders."

"_What?_" Anna yelped. "Where is he?"

"I would not cross the queen, my dear, you know I am simply thrilled that she is making decisions at all, after all this time, and I -"

"Where is he?" Anna demanded again. "He can't be driven out like a common criminal! Has he left yet?"

"His sled is waiting by the south entrance," Hilda said doubtfully, watching as Anna snatched the suitcase from her and stalked off in that direction. The old maid just shook her head, a line appearing between her graying brows. "How to please in this place..."

Anna burst out the southern entrance to see Kristoff busy adjusting the traces on his sled. In the cool of the palace's shade snow still lingered, and it was enough to merit the continued use of the sled. His face was muffled though the weather was warm, and he did not look up when Anna called to him.

"Kristoff! What are you doing?"

She clattered down the steps, and thumped his case on the ground. "_What _are you doing?" she demanded.

He turned on her. "What does it look like I'm doing? Baking a cake? I'm hitching up Sven."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving for a time."

"That's what Hilda said."

"Good for Hilda."

"Elsa did this, didn't she. She made you leave."

"Well, if you must know-" Kristoff looked down at her at last. "Yes. She did. She's ordered me from the city."

"What?" Anna gasped. "She didn't!"

"She did," Kristoff nodded. "I'm not allowed to return until she says so."

He could see Anna's rage building up inside her and he caught her by the waist just as she prepared to charge back inside, and no doubt confront her sister on the matter in a none too calm manner.

"Hold on, hold on a sec," he exclaimed as she growled and fought him.

"Let me go!"

"No, listen to me. Anna! Listen!" He brought his face close to hers as she stilled in his grasp. "Think about this. What exactly has Elsa ordered?"

"That you leave the city and not come back until she decides it's fine, but Kristoff, this is completely -"

"What else?"

Anna's voice was low. "For me not to see you."

He chuckled. "Right. And that's not so bad."

Anna's eyes blazed as she looked up at him. "Are you crazy too?"

"Think about it." His voice was earnest. "All I've got to do is live outside the city, which, by the way," he smirked,"I've done before. And you're not allowed to see me."

"I know," Anna sulked.

"See?"

"See what?" She crossed her arms. He crossed his.

"We can spend all the time together we want, talk, do anything. As long as we don't _see _each other."

Anna's face grew brighter. "Well!" she said at last. "Aren't you a devious thing!"

Kristoff shrugged. "Just following the queen's wishes."

"So- blindfolds?"

He laughed. "Easier. Night."

Anna opened her mouth to exclaim when the door behind them opened and a tall figure stood in the doorway.

"Master Kristoff!"

Anna turned to behold the Prince of the Southern Isles, looking especially dashing, and also, especially pleased about something.

"Shouldn't you think you should be on your way? Don't want to irk the queen, not in her fragile state..."

"Hans -" Anna began, stomping up to him as Kristoff silently clambered aboard his sled and fished a folded note from where it reposed in the cupholder. "If you had something to do with this -"

"How could I?" He lifted his hands innocently. "You heard her. This problem predated my residence here. I'm just happy to have the oaf gone. It's clear his mere presence was agitating Elsa."

"You dirty, shameless, low-down -"

"Now now, let's not revert to name-calling. Not yet."

"You're all we hoped you would _not _be. How can I ever trust you," Anna seethed.

Something flickered across Hans's eyes. "What have I done? I am merely helping the queen."

"And angling for power, once again!"

Hans set his jaw and descended the steps, closing the space between himself and Anna. Kristoff tightened his grip on the edge of his sled. "You will remain silent on the subject," Hans said in a low voice. "Just as I will remain silent about the particulars of this... _plan, _which I may or may not have heard." He eyed Kristoff significantly.

Anna stepped back. "Very well. But I will be here, and I will be monitoring every movement of yours, every word. And don't think you won't pay if you are using this to your own advantage, or if you hurt my sister in any way!"

Sven grunted his assent, and Hans glared.

"You have such little trust in me, don't you."

"Oh, you're a clever one," Anna murmured. "You're just now getting that? You are guilty of high treason, here. You're a dangerous piece of collateral damage waiting to happen, and -"

"Then why have you set me to curing your maniac sister?"

"Don't you forget it's _your_ fault that Elsa is like this in the first place!"

Hans was stunned. The passers by in the street stared at the little drama being enacted on the side stairs of the palace entrance, but hurried on by, minding their own business. Kristoff cleared his throat as Hans muttered, "My fault, huh."

"Yep." Anna tipped her chin int he air. "Your fault."

"Nothing to do with her powers? The fact that her parents told her she was a freak and locked her up so she wouldn't hurt anyone? The fact that she's spent her entire life in isolation? The fact that-"

"-You tricked me and tried to kill her?" Anna looked smug.

Hans turned on his heel and went back indoors, the slam of the door behind him echoing down the halls. As he stalked through the corridors back to his chamber, he thought to himself, _This is bad. This is very bad, and it isn't going to get any better. I need a proper plan. All this hinges on the chance that I can convince Elsa of her sanity and get her reintegrated into the world, so she can rule, me by her side. Unless... no. No, that's cruel. If I try and fail, and she is declared unfit to rule, then maybe I... No. Of course, it would be Anna, and I've already been over that idea. For now, just stick with the plan, be good, be perfect. And wait for my chance._

By the time he reached his room again, his mind was settled and a smile once again reposed over his features.

Anna stood for a long moment by the steps after Hans's departure, before rushing into an embrace with Kristoff. He pressed the folded piece of paper into her hand.

"Here's a map of where I'll be. Don't trust anyone's directions. And if all else fails..." He grinned. "You can always go to my family."

Anna nodded, but said nothing. He smoothed a hand over the back of her head.

"Hey. Relax a little. Hans can't be as bad as he pretends to be. I think he enjoys the villain persona a little too much."

"I can never be sure, can I," Anna muttered. "I think sometimes I can't ever be sure of anything." He kissed her quickly before climbing aboard and urging Sven forward.

"I'm not so sure about that!" he called back over his shoulder.

A short time later, Elsa, who was sitting in the floor, one leg folded beneath her, idly tracing her sensitive fingertips back and forth over the skin on the top of her bare foot, heard a knock on her door.

"Go away, Anna," she called wearily, as she had so many times before. The mere memory brought tears to her eyes. Her sister loved her so much, and continued to as she drifted further and further away. It was like the tide lapping on the pebbly shores of the harbor - each time a small wave came up on the strand, it sank back into the depths, and the next time only came up so far. And the next time less, and even less, carrying the eddies gently, but surely away, far out to sea, forever out of reach...

The door was burst open none too gently, and Elsa was jerked from her reverie. She scrambled to her feet, staring at the intruder clad in a white uniform.

"W-what are you doing here?" she managed, looking over the foreign prince, who stared down at her from on high.

"I am here for your daily lesson."

"What lessons? I don't have daily lessons," Elsa replied in a hollow voice. "Leave me alone -"

"Forgive my brusque attitude, your majesty, but I have been authorized by Princess Anna to do whatever is needed to help you. Please keep this in mind as we proceed." He sounded like he was reciting from a speech.

"Is Anna not going to..."

"You're my charge now." Hans's voice was terse, to the point. Like a commanding officer.

"I'm no one's charge," she managed, but Elsa felt her will giving way. The mere presence of an unfamiliar, living, breathing human being in the same room was almost proving too much for her sensory system.

"Admit that you need help."

"Okay," she said in a cracked, quiet voice, and Hans stood up a little taller.

"Alright. First of all we are going to pretend this is an ordinary day."

"It is an ordinary day," Elsa murmured, not meeting his eyes.

"Alright, you majesty. It is an ordinary day. And we're going to act like it. Whenever something bothers you, we'll stop, and fix it, and then move on. That way you can be absolutely normal in a very short period of time."

Elsa didn't have the will to resist, and part of her, the childish part, felt security in the orders. If someone else was controlling her, she was safe. She could hurt no one, not even herself, if all she did was do what someone told her.

"It's not going to work," she said half-heartedly.

"With an attitude like that, of course not," Hans snapped. She looked up at him. His eyes were keen, and a hazel green color. His face was firm and not to be reasoned with. She sighed.

"I will be talking to Anna about this," she murmured.

"You do that. Talk to Anna. See if she'll listen to you. I'll bet she won't."

Elsa took in his harsh words like a child who deserved a spanking. "What do I have to do?"

"Get dressed."

Elsa stared vacantly. "I am dressed."

"In something formal. Something you're not used to."

"I don't want to..." Elsa began, in her eyes a flash of fear. "I don't want to not be able to move-"

"Do you think I like this uniform? Do you think I have a full range of motion in this starch-and-ruffles abomination? It's part of what we do. So put something on."

Hans turned his back, and heard Elsa's irregular breathing as she pulled off her simple dress and rifled through the wardrobe in her undershift. At last she hauled down a heavy brocaded gown.

"Alright, I've got one," she said woodenly.

"Put it on," he demanded.

"I can't by myself."

Muttering under his breath, Hans at last said, "Oh, please, you're not _that_ incapable, are you?"

"It has forty-three hooks and eyes," Elsa replied mildly.

Hans swallowed. "Oh." He ran a hand over his mouth. "Well, get into it as much as you can, and I'll... send for a servant."

"No. I don't want anyone to-"

Hans cut her off by whirling and crossing the room, snatching the dress from her hands and ordering, "Put your arms up."

Elsa stood there like a statue.

"Up," he ordered, grabbing her arm and yanking it above her head. Tears came to Elsa's eyes as she brought her other arm up to join the first and threw the gown over her, bunching up the skirt and pulling and tugging and at last succeeding in getting her arms in the proper places. With a few muttered curses and a violent yank or two, her head emerged; she was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"What's wrong," he said, trying not to sound too concerned, but ending up sounding utterly heartless. When Elsa turned, tugging the tail of her braid free, a smile stretched across her face and she was giggling uncontrollably.

"That was funny," she murmured. Hans scowled, and taking her by the shoulders, spun her back around, setting to work on the hooks and eyes.

"Alright, then. What do you usually do in a day," he asked as he took the finger of one of his gloves in his teeth and pulled it off, having much greater success after that.

"Nothing, really..." Elsa murmured. "Sit by myself. Think..."

"Well, we're to have none of that. We're going to pretend you are holding court."

"I don't know how."

"You'll learn. I've seen my brother Klaus do it thousands of times."

"Will there be actual real live people?" Elsa's voice sounded very small. Hans didn't answer because he realized that he had missed an eye several inches down and was off the entire rest of the way up. Taking a deep breath, he undid them all and began again, going slowly and carefully. This penance was trying indeed.

At last the queen was dressed and fastened, and Hans left her alone as to her hair.

"It has to be up," he determined, but made no further efforts.

"It gives me a headache," Elsa said.

"Do it so that it doesn't. But it has to be up."

In the end they went with a single braid pinned across the top of her head.

"Shoes," Hans ordered, and Elsa obeyed. "Gloves."

The queen objected to this one. "I can't feel anything," she complained. "I can't go through a day without feeling anything, I will go insane."

"I thought it was the feeling that you hated."

"I have to have it. It's just some things that I hate."

Hans gave up trying to understand. "Wear them. You forget about them after a while."

"_You _do," Elsa mumbled.

At last, she stood before him, completely clad in a heavy gown, stockings, heeled shoes, gloves, with a cape, and her hair turned up after the style of the nobility. She stood stock still, like a dressed doll.

"Fine," Hans admitted grudgingly. "Now we go to the throne room."

Elsa shook her head. "I can't move," she whispered.

"Of course you can. Come on." He took her arm, and she flinched, remaining rooted to the spot. "Don't touch me," she rasped. "Let me be."

Hans folded his arms. "What's wrong."

Tears filled her eyes. "Everything. I don't feel like myself. I can't move, I feel... unbalanced, I can't think, I feel like I'm going to explode..."

"I doubt you'll explode. So pick up one foot, and put it in front of the other. Then do it again. See? It's called walking." His tone was laden with sarcasm, and he did not see the tears that dripped from the corners of Elsa's eyes.

They made snail-like pace to the door. At last they were there, and Elsa pleaded. "This has been enough for one day, can't we-"

"You're joking, your majesty. All you did was get dressed."

"Hans, please -"

"Come _on, _this is not hard."

"It is for me!"

He wordlessly pulled her into the corridor. The servants watched as the Prince of the Southern Isles led their Queen through the palace, dressed like the monarch she was, but seeming to shrink beneath her crown of light hair and wither inside her splendid dress. Her eyes started from her peaked face like a frightened animal, and her lips were bloodless and white.

"Say hello, and nod," Hans whispered as they passed a group of servants who immediately dropped shocked curtseys and bows.

Elsa moved her lips but no sound came out. She still managed to incline her head.

"Smile, for heaven's sakes," Hans hissed, and Elsa put on the brakes.

"I can't do this," she gasped.

"Stop telling yourself that."

"I am so weak, I feel like my legs are going to give out. I can't see..."

"Calm down."

"Just let me go back to my room," she whimpered.

"We're almost there. Just down the staircase; you can walk down stairs I promise."

"I can't think, I don't know where I am or what I'm doing -"

"Then listen to me. You are Queen Elsa of Arendelle and you are in your palace. You are on your way to hold audience with your subjects and you _will _do as I say!" Hans said firmly, taking her arm once again and towing her onward.

The guards before the throne room stood to attention as Elsa half stumbled down the staircase and stopped before the enormous doors. She drew herself up, ignoring the hitching sobs that choked her throat, and forced her wandering eyes to focus. Through her overwhelmed senses she brought forth the words, "Open the doors."

And the guards obeyed. Sightlessly, Elsa made her way without Hans's aid across the polished floor, and sat herself upon the throne mounted on the dais. Hans looked small standing in the middle of the room, and she heard him as from a distance command, "Lights, please." The chandeliers burst into luminescence, and Elsa shielded her eyes.

"Hands down, your majesty," his voice commanded. "Let your subjects look upon you."

"I don't want anyone to look upon me," she whispered, but Hans did not hear her.

"I am a foreign ambassador from the far-off realm of..." he gestured, "-Weaseltown. And I have journeyed long and far to behold the beauty of -" Hans stopped short as Elsa slumped forward and nearly fell from the throne. He hurried up the steps and grasped the queen's torso, lifting her head up just as her eyelids fluttered.

"Your majesty..." he said quietly. "What happened?"

"I - I don't know," she murmured.

"You fainted. Shall I get you some water?"

Elsa nodded. "That's fine," she replied quietly.

Hans went to the door and confronted one of the guards. "Water, for the queen." A servant nearby leapt to action and brought the desired beverage from a nearby dumbwaiter. Wordlessly, Hans returned to the throne, to see Elsa sitting with her elbow propped on the arm of the carven chair, weakly holding her head up.

"May I take my hair down?" she whispered as he drew closer and handed her the water.

"I suppose," Hans conceded. Eagerly, Elsa pulled pins from her hair until it lay in a simple half-undone braid over her shoulder.

"Did you eat lunch your majesty?" Hans enquired as soon as she was finished. Elsa shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"Breakfast?"

"I don't remember."

Somewhere, far beneath the starched lapels and medals and braid that adorned his chest, a pang struck Hans behind the ribcage. But he gave it no notice, and attributed the sudden change in his demeanor to a reasonable response to the queen's fainting.

"Let's go back to your room. I think we've had enough for one day. And you should eat."

"I'm not hungry."

Hans resisted the snappy response that rose to his lips and said only, "Come, majesty. Give me your arm."


End file.
